Full Moon
by Wolfman89
Summary: An alternate universe where Bella never existed and Edwards desires are met by none other than Jacob


"Edward"

I hear Alice call my name from the kitchen. Her voice still rang in my ears. Blessed with the ability to read her mind, I already knew she was leaving with the rest of the family to hunt.

"Enjoy the hunt." I call back to her.

I hated lying to them, Alice especially. I told them I was looking into a new college this weekend, but the truth was I needed the house to myself. I couldn't look Alice in the eyes as I lied to her again. Although she was not my sister by blood, I felt closer to her than any other woman in my life.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? One last chance to change your mind" Alice's voice echoed down the hall. Her beauty only surpassed her kindness. It killed me inside to miss out on another weekend with the family, but I could not live another day without seeing him. I can just imagine Jacob's warm body against mine. That thought alone kept me strong on my response.

"There will be other times. Don't have too much fun without me."

I yelled back as I prepared my room. I center the bed in the middle of the room. Oh how I wish I could lie down and dream. If I could dream, they would all be about him. His hard body, chiseled jaw and warm lips would fill my mind at night. How thankful I was to be the mind reader in the family. If any of them were to hear my thoughts about Jacob I'd be shunned or burned on the spot. Not only was my sexuality a taboo subject in my culture, but also I couldn't imagine the consequences if they knew the love of my life were a werewolf.

I hear the back door close as Alice finally left. I had the weekend to myself. It was not nearly long enough to satisfy my desires, but it was all I had. Jacob was waiting too, his patients was thinner than mine and I knew he would be out there listening for them to be just far away for him to enter. Any moment now I will hear the knock at my door and my dreams will become reality.

_I thought they would never leave_ Jacob thought as he entered my home.

I turn around to respond but to my surprise he was waiting at the threshold to my room. His shirt astray revealing his perfect chest. My eyes moved to his abs that were so chiseled I could wash clothes on them. His shorts were torn and I could see the outline of his erection. We did not need words; all we needed was each other.

One leap and he moved from the doorway to where I stood. His hands traced my face and I could feel the heat radiating off his body. His hand moved from my face to the back of my head as he forced me closer. I quivered as our lips touched and we didn't waist any time. I sucked in the warm air from the back of his throat and I could feel his tongue massaging mine. His hands gently rubbed the back of my leg, up to my waist, then down my paints. He gently stroked my now full erect cock as I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed my hand and forced it down his pants. I felt his dick and began stroking it as well. It is a substantial size penis, but the most impressive aspect was the girth. He pushed his head away from mine and stared deeply into my eyes. I could feel the connection we shared send shivers down my spine. He moved his lips to my ear and gently nibbled on it.

"Show me how you suck," he whispered into my ear.

He enjoyed referencing my abilities as a vampire and applying them to our sex life. I can hear him laugh in his head but I was more than happy to play along. I threw my face into his chest and slowly licked his nipple. I bit him not too hard, but hard enough to draw blood, and this drove him wild. I slowly moved my head lower, kissing every inch and I moved to my knees. My hands moved up his hard body caressing his hard abs. I slowly moved to his waist removing his shorts and exposing his naked body. I gently kissed every part of his thick erected penis and he moaned in excitement. Moving my lips to the tip, I excitedly forced it all in my mouth. His hands moved to the back of my head and forced it all the way down. I gagged as I tried to slide his thick cock down my throat.

He grabbed head and brought my face to his. He slid his tongue down my throat as I sucked the sweet air from him mouth. He stepped back placing his hands on my shoulders. In one single motion he ripped my shirt down the middle and it fell to the floor. He threw my back and I fell onto the bed. I could fight back but I didn't want to. I enjoyed letting him take the lead, and tossing me like a rag doll.

I lay on my back against the softness of the bed and stared up at the fully naked Jacob. His muscled were throbbing much like his hard cock as beads of sweat ran down his chest. He pounced on me like a wolf to a deer. This was his night and I let him take full control. He gently kissed my neck and slowly moved down. I can feel him smile as he reached my waist; there was no way he could be enjoying this as much as I was. In one swift motion my pants were on the floor. He moved back up to my face and our lips met again.

Our hard naked bodies rubbed together matching our tongues. Thrusting on me, Jacob slowly moves his hips back and enters my ass. The sharp pain of his thick cock inside me was worth the pleasure that soon followed. He thrust harder and I moaned loudly in his ear. My lips now on his neck as he continued to thrust. How tempted I was to take a bite.

He began to move quicker and I could tell he was ready to bust. One hard thrust and I felt his cum shoot further inside me. He stared at me smiling and slowly pulled out. Showing him my strength, I flipped him on his back and straddled his chest. He rubbed one hand on my back the other on my stomach as I stroked my cock. He moved his had from my back down to my ass and fingered me, feeling his own cum drip out. I leaned my head back ready to cum, and just as I was about to I felt his lips wrap around my shaft. He began sucking and stroking until I could not take any more. I let out one more moan and shot my load down his throat. He continued to suck until I was completely drained. I smiled back at him as I dismounted and laid on my back with his arm around me. Still breathing hard I tried to relax and take in the ecstasy that I just experienced.


End file.
